Microcontrollers can be used for controlling other devices. Devices that can be controlled by microcontrollers include analog to digital converters, digital to analog converters, input and output ports, DMA controllers, coprocessors, and memories.
The devices that are controlled by a microcontroller can send and receive information in the form of a signaling event. Signaling events can be used to inform the microcontroller and/or the other devices of events, such as changing a state of a specific device. A device can respond to a signaling event received from another device or the microcontroller and can perform a corresponding action.
Increasing the number of devices in a system can increase the number of signaling events that occur. In some architectures, an event system can be provided that includes multiplexers that route the signaling events among the devices as well as the microcontroller.